Flowers In His Hair
by StreetFighter
Summary: I hate you, I can't stand you, you make me wanna scream. How can two best friends who loved each other so much end up hating eachother? Ask Xion the boxing champion and Roxas the future owner of the NB toys company. We all know they can't stand each other, but they also can't live without each other.
1. Chapter 1

_My usual kind of days... _

No, no, no, no, I don't want to wake up, ignore the alarm clock, IGRNORE IT. I don't care if the beeping sound only gets louder, there is no way in hell I am waking up, if the alarm clock wont shut up then I'll just kill it, cook it, fry it, cook it again and then I'll feed it to the fish. Dear alarm clock, send my message to god, I Xion Bell am not waking up today.

"Xion, wake up!" Yelled Zexion. I groaned, the voice of my intelligent brother was like a siren that wouldn't shut up, almost like my alarm clock. I seriously didn't want to wake up, since I spend the whole night watching horror movies with Larxene, and he knew it.

"Are you god?" I asked. Say no and I wont wake up.

My door creaked open, there was a heavy sigh. "Xion, there's someone on the phone for you."

"Is it god?" I asked.

Don't judge me, I am trying to send him a message saying 'there's nothing you can do to keep me from sleeping, so leave me alone' trust me, he gets the message eventually.

"No, Riku."

My eyes shot open. "HOLY SHIT HE ACTUALLY CALLED ME BACK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Zexion's eyes turned to the phone in his hands, and then back at me. "I think he heard that."

I jumped out of bed and snatched the phone out of his hands. "H-hi Riku, how are you?" My face was probably the same color as Axel's hair. There was no response. "H-hello?"

"_Hey, I called back_." OH MY GOD, he heard me.

Hearing his voice almost made me scream, and I don't scream on a regular basis. I turned to Zexion and mouthed a 'thank you' and 'leave now or I'll kick you.' He just smirked and closed the door behind him. "Thank you f-for calling back." I half stuttered.

"_Yeah, what did you want to talk about?_"

I quickly looked around my room and saw his notebook on my desk. "I-I wanted to know if I could stop by your house and return that notebook I borrowed."

"_No, that's alright, you can give it at school tomorrow._"

"Oh, okay Riku, bye. "

"_Bye_" He hung up.

Oh that went great, couldn't have gone better. That was Riku Vaughn, my knight in shining armor and I ruined it by just talking on the phone. Yes, I am awesome.

I walked to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed in a blue t-shirt and white shorts, combed my long black hair and went downstairs for breakfast. Sitting by the table were Zexion and Marluxia. I passed Luxord who was lying on the couch in the living room.

Okay, I am going to do a little thing called the Bell family introduction! First is my oldest brother Vexen, he works at a lab and is pretty much a loner, but he loves sweet things and he can say the funniest things when he's drunk. His special talent is stand up comedy!

Second is my brother Xigbar, don't let him deceive you, the eye patch he wears, is really just for show, he likes giving people weird nicknames and works for the police as a sniper, and guess what, his special talent is seeing from afar.

My third brother is the one and only Luxord! He owns 3 casino's and 2 night clubs, if you can't tell, his talent is gambling, took a while to figure that one out.

Brother number four is Xaldin, don't talk to him, don't look at him, he's evil I tell you, EVIL. No I lied, we love him. He owns a pet shop and his special talent is scaring people away.

Next is my fifth brother Lexeaus, he's big and a macho, but his room is filled with pictures of kittens, he's a cleaner at day and a wrestler at night, and his special talent is inhuman strength!

My sixth brother Xemnas, he likes to play the cold hearted lady killer, but he has a soft spot for puppies and likes looking at clouds, he's a host member in club 'Hearts' and his special talent is believe it or not, singing!

Ah, handsome brother seven, Marluxia, he thinks he's beautiful, and he's right. He owns a flower shop and his special talent is flower ranging!

Brother number eight, Saïx. He is really organized, and likes to brag about our talented family. He's an artist and likes to paint, his special talent is to copy everything he sees and to work it in his paintings.

This is my ninth brother Axel, he is my boxing coach, and in his free time he enjoys feeding me with sea salt ice cream. His favorite word is 'memorized' and his talent is copying every combat move he sees!

Brother number ten, Demyx, he's the 'go with the flow' kind of brother. He can't hold a job and he's lazy but he's still cool. his special talent is that he can play any instrument, I know, that's just amazing.

Eleven is Zexion, he's handsome and a genius, maybe a bit too honest? I don't need to tell you his talent, it's his brain!

And now, for my last sibling who isn't a brother but a sister, Larxene! The sassy queen of sassiness, she goes to a cooking school and her special talent is baking!

Yes, our parents were at it a lot. No, they did not plan thirteen children.

"So how was your phone call with Riku?" Asked Zexion while taking a bite of his cereal.

I looked away from my burned toast and gave Zexion the nastiest glare a person could give. I mean, he deserves it, you don't talk about boys during breakfast, especially if the people you're eating with are nosy.

"Oh my Xion, you never mentioned a Riku to me, are you keeping secrets from us?" Smiled Marluxia. Oh great, instead of helping me he decided to join in.

"Shut up, it's too early for gossip hour." Yelled Luxord from the living room.

Larxene walked towards us with a tray or croissants and mouthed the word 'hangover' to us.

"So what do you all have planned for today?" Asked Xigbar. He was standing in front of a mirror adjusting his uniform, it's Saturday and he has to work, his boss says it's 'necessary' I say it's torture.

"Don't we need everyone to answer your question?" Asked Demyx, he stood against a wall yawning and looking tired. Just like always he starts the day with wearing only a boxer.

Zexion took a sip from his tea. "Demyx, upstairs is a closet filled with your unusual clothing, please, help yourself."

"I rather not." He smiled. "Where is everyone?"

"Hm, Luxord is in the living room." Said Marluxia in an irritated tone. "And Vexen already left for work."

I clapped in my hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay that eight, we're still missing five people."

"Do we really need to do this today?" Asked Larxene. "I don't know about you people, but I'm going out on a date."

Demyx started to laugh really loud. "Do you expect us to pretend that we believe you, or-" Before he could finish his sentence, Larxene threw a croissant at him. Good approach, give him food so he can shut up.

"Um, Xemnas is still asleep and Axel spend the whole night watching Xion's last boxing match." Said Zexion in an uninterested tone.

Yeah, my brother Axel has this weird baby sister obsession that started when I turned nine and he was sixteen. I can tell you the whole story, Saïx wrote a book about it. My parents were both working overseas (still are) and me, Larxene and Zexion were the only kids at that time, Demyx had just hit puberty. Our parents didn't abandon us, they would send money post cards, emails, but that was it. It was hard on my older brothers since they had to raise us. Axel took his 'freedom' too far and became a wreck, hung out with the wrong crowd, got in fights and skipped school. Anyways back to the obsession point, on my ninth birthday all my siblings made him promise that he would pick me up from school, and when school was over I waited for him, eight hours in the snow. (I was born on the fifth of December) Apparently, at 10 pm he went with his friends to the club where Xemnas works, and that's when Xemnas got a phone call from Vexen that they found me frozen solid near a bus stop. I don't remember much after that, only that I woke up in a hospital. Since that day, the legendary red lion Axel walked me and picked me up from school everyday. We all know he feels guilty for what happened but it might have been a good thing, since he started spending more time with me, he started going to school again, and I wouldn't be boxing right now if it weren't for him.

Okay enough drama. "Oh, Saïx said something yesterday about going to build the largest cockatoo in the world, he's probably in the studio." I grinned. I have no idea how such a serious guy could be so easy minded.

Demyx opened the fridge and threw something inside that looked like socks. I rather not look. "Xaldin is in his room, doing I don't know what." He yawned again, for someone who doesn't work he sure is tired a lot. "Oh, and Lexeaus spend the night at Mirabelle's house."

Mirabelle is the cutest adult ever, she's in her late twenty's but she looks like she's in middle school because of her height and face, and she also has a smart mouth which makes her funny. So Marluxia and I played matchmaker and voila their together! They have been a couple for almost a year.

"I know enough." Snickered Xigbar.

I ate my food and did the dishes, after that I tiptoed to the stairs since I didn't want to wake up Luxord. Why he doesn't sleep in his room is a mystery to me. I walked inside my room and looked at the mess. Lying on the floor, halters, weights and a few dirty clothes. On my desk were my school books, a few over read comic books and my old but perfect laptop. I had a normal room, posters of amazing athletes, a drum set in the corner of the room (Demyx taught me how to play) next to it was the door to my own, private bathroom, yes, this room is like heaven to me.

I have two choices today. Choice number one is clean my room, choice number two is pretend to never see this mess and act like you were robbed when you get home. I'm not in a silly mood today so I went with choice number one, which actually didn't take me long to finish.

I collected my comics and was about to throw it inside my closet when I saw something unusual, I picked it up and couldn't help but smile when I saw what it was, my old picture book, it had Disney characters on it, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. I threw It on my bed and placed my comic books out of sight. I looked at my alarm clock which said 1 PM.

I jumped on my bed and flipped the first page of the picture book. The first picture was from me, and my old class, this was before we moved to traverse town and our parents ditched us for work. Let see, we moved here when I turned ten years old, which means that I have lived here for seven years. I was about to flip the next page when I heard knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Xion, visitor." Wanna know who the mystery guy is behind my door. I can tell ya that it's Xaldin. Wanna know who the mystery person is probably waiting for me down stairs? I have no idea.

I placed my book on my desk and opened my door. "Who's there?" I whispered.

He mouthed a word that looked like 'omelet'. Omelet? Omelet. I slapped myself. Olette.

Just in case you didn't know, Olette is the nicest person I know, a saint, almost. She's a soccer lover and a pervert only when it's a full moon. She has a boyfriend, Hayner who I know very well. (I will explain later) They are known as the soccer couple at school. Olette is also very beautiful but insecure, and a jealousy maniac, but a good person most of the time.

I ran downstairs only to see a messed up face, eyes red from crying and snot was running from her nose, next to her stood Aqua, a girl I have known since I first moved here, she's one of my closest friends, and we helped each other trough hard times. She stood there with one arm around Olette.

"Hi Xion, we have a problem here." Said Aqua, trying to raise Olette's attention to me.

"What happened?" I asked. Okay, BAD IDEA, as soon as I asked, Olette only started to cry harder, okay, let us pray that Luxord doesn't wake up.

Aqua took out her phone and typed something in, when she was done she showed me the screen. '_Code 1, #003_' It said, which means literally 'he cheated on her', I looked at Aqua with disbelieve, Hayner cheat on Olette? No freaking way.

"Hey, lets go to my room and talk, okay?" I asked Olette.

She only nodded, probably too devastated to speak. The three of us walked upstairs to my room, lucky for me that I cleaned up before they came, I would have died from shame if they saw one of my weights.

Aqua and I sat on the floor and Olette on my bed, making her the center of attention.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked again, hoping she doesn't start crying.

"Me and Aqua were at the mall, and we saw Hayner eating lunch with this girl at the Destiny cafe." She whispered.

"What did she look like?" I asked.

Aqua patted my shoulder and sighed. "She's-"

"A blond, Barbie faced, flat model!" She cried. "Am I not good enough?" She yelled out of the blue, interrupting Aqua.

Me and Aqua looked at each other, shocked by her question. "No, why would-"

"Ah I get it, she doesn't have any sex-appeal!" She shouted trough my house. "HAHAHA, my body is more superior then hers! I can still win!"

We could hear laughter downstairs, causing Olette to go back into depression mode.

"I am going to say something, Olette, don't interrupt me." Yelled Aqua. "Olette, the girl we saw was probably Indigo."

"No she was not!" She yelled. "I know my future sister in law, and she has the biggest breast in the world

"Olette, you're having them mixed up, Violet has the big boobs, Indigo is the flat tire." I corrected her.

Hayner is like a dog, overprotective, loyal and doesn't know how to use a toilet, I can't see him cheat on Olette. Hayner has 2 sisters, Violet and Indigo. Violet is a brunette and has the biggest bust in the universe, Indigo is a blonde and is as flat as a board.

Olette looked at us as if we had just solved a murder case. "Aqua, why didn't you tell me this at the mall?" She asked.

"I did, but you went all 'my life is over' on me and wouldn't stop crying."

You are probably wondering why me and Aqua know so much about our friends boyfriend. The reason is simple, we all USED TO BE friends, back when we were 12. Hayner had Pence, Sora was always together with his cousin Vanitas, Terra, Aqua and Ventus were the amazing trio and I had Roxas, but that's over now.

I took out my phone and flipped it open, I scrolled down till I finally saw the name Hayner Albert. "Hey Aqua, stay with Olette for a bit." I said, I walked outside my room and closed the door behind me, I sat on the stairs and dialed his number. If he doesn't pick up his phone, then I'll just have to get him personally.

"_Hello?_" Ah, too bad, he's a lucky man.

I hesitated, but decided that I couldn't leave Olette hanging. "It's Xion." I said in a serious tone.

He was quiet, did he just hang up on me? I could hear a door slam on the other line on the phone.

"_H-hey can you stop calling, I was with Ro-_"

"How many times to I have to call you till you stop making her cry?" I interrupted him. I knew what he was going to say, I just really didn't want to hear the 'R' word.

There was a heavy sigh. _"What happened?" _He asked.

"Nothing major, listen, can you bring her home, she's at my place and I think she needs to see your face."

"_Got it, and Xion."_

"Yeah?" I asked.

"_Next time you call, can you please refer yourself from saying your name?" _He sounded pleading.

"Why because he's there with you?" I asked.

"_I just don't want him on my case."_

"Fine, just pick her up." I hung up on him.

Friendly conversation huh? Can you believe we all used to be friends?

I walked back to my room only to hear giggling. I placed my ear against the door so I could hear what they were talking about. I know eavesdropping is bad, but if they wanna gossip about my awesomeness then they shouldn't do that in my room.

"I miss them." I could hear Aqua say. "Especially the movie nights we would have."

"Maybe we should hook up Xion and Roxas, ya know, I want them to be friends again." I felt a sharp pain inside my chest. Olette's optimism is just too pure for my kind.

"That's not happening." Said Aqua, there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But why?" Asked Olette. " I know they had a fight, but Hayner used to tell me that they were best friends!"

"Look, I can't tell you, I swore I wouldn't." Yelled Aqua. "Besides it's not my story to tell, and they weren't the only one's hurt in it."

I opened the door and received shocked looks from both girls. "Olette, if you wanted to know, only thing you had to do is ask." I smiled at them. "But then you would have to listen to the whole story, and swear to god that you wont tell a soul."

She just nodded, and sat on the ground, I made my way to my bed and sat down.

"I remember you transferred to our school a week after the incident." I smiled at Olette. "I met Roxas when I just moved here." I started. "On my first day of school Axel couldn't make it to bring me home, and since I was new in Traverse town I didn't know my way." I started laughing, trying to bring a happy mood. "And I was too stubborn to ask the way home." I shifted my attention to my desk, I saw the picture book open, probably the reason how we got to this topic. "We were all, ten years old at that time." I looked at Aqua. "Roxas and Ventus lived two blocks away from me and that's how it all started."

"Roxas had a twin brother named Ventus." Asked Aqua. "He would look exactly like Roxas and be always around Me and Terra."

Olette gave her a small nod.

"Hayner, Pence, Sora, Vanitas, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas and me." I suddenly said. "We would have a movie night every Saturday at Sora's house, play pranks on the other kids in class and the other usual stuff." I smiled.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Mother nature decided to butt in." I bit my lip. "We were eleven years old and me and Roxas became practically inseparable, we knew everything about each other." I sighed. "It was the winter fieldtrip." I looked at Aqua again, hoping she would explain.

"The winter fieldtrip was a one week skiing vacation organized by the school." She said.

"And on day two, I had my first period." I smiled. "I was so shocked and embarrassed I couldn't move, I fell down and the snow under me was becoming red." I blushed. "Anyways, Roxas found me and carried me all the way back to the hotel room, and instead of playing outside in the snow with the others he took care of me." I started coughing, letting the girl know that this was the good part. "We kissed."

She looked at me with wide eyes, I couldn't have expected an other reaction, if you saw how Roxas and I treated each other now you would have been shocked too.

"And it became a regular thing, we did it almost everyday." I felt my cheeks heathen up. "Roxas and I would always stay last in the classroom, and when we were sure no one was looking we would-" I noticed I got too caught up in the story because tears were forming in my eyes. "When we were twelve, those kisses became longer and more-"

"Passionate?" Asked Olette.

I laughed. "I was going to say hot but passionate works for me too, and no one knew what were doing after school till Ventus." I said the last part a little softer that I should have. "Apparently, he found out and posed as Roxas the next day right after school." I whispered.

Aqua turned around and started to wipe her tears with her sleeve.

"It was just a simple kiss, I felt nothing, not how I would usually feel, I felt weird." I took a deep breath. "And at that same time, Roxas walked in, and that was it friendship was over, he hated me, because the one I kissed wasn't him, took me a minute to realize that I didn't kiss Roxas, but Ventus."

"The very next day, the group split apart." Began Aqua. "Hayner, Vanitas and Sora went with Roxas, Pence and Terra didn't want to choose and I stayed with Xion." She tried to smile. "And Ventus he-"

"He tried to fix his prank but he was too late, two days later, he got hit by a truck and had been in a coma for a year, in that time their parents divorced, the mother took custody over Ventus and moved away, the father took Roxas and stayed here." I sighed, I was making the story too dramatic, I made myself depressed.

"Terra and I never heard from Ventus again, we lost our friend and Xion lost hers." Said Aqua.

"I had no idea, Ventus and Roxas." Olette had tears in her eyes.

"But were okay now!" I yelled trying to cheer her up. "Right Aqua? You're currently being stalked by Terra and trapped in a love triangle including my brothers Xemnas and Axel, who don't know a thing about it!" Okay, I made that up.

Aqua looked at me smiled. "Oh yes, and Xion is currently living in a dream world, where she's obsessing over Riku Vaughn!" Ah, that was mean.

I looked at her trying to give her a hurt expression. "That was pure evil, but so true." I grinned. "Olette keep it a secret okay? You, Kairi and Aqua are the only ones who know!"

"Wait, Kairi knew and I didn't?" She yelled a bit too loud.

I blushed. "Well, Riku hangs with her and Sora a lot so, yeah." I looked at Aqua. "And she just interrogated me for 2 weeks and I finally gave in."

"Now we only need to tell Namine, but I doubt her pure soul could handle the world of, adultery." Laughed Olette.

Namine and Kairi, Kairi is the funny, love freak and a awesome clothing designer and Namine is the cute, innocent, pure maiden who draws lovely paintings. I met both of them 4 years ago, and I'm in love with them.

I laughed. "You have Hayner, Kairi has Sora, can't blame me for wanting someone to keep me warm at night!" I winked at both girls. "And Aqua can't choose between Terra and Zack, so if you wanna yell at me for not telling about Riku, then you will go ballistic when you hear what Zack told her 3 weeks-" I was about to give Olette some juicy information till I heard a car park outside. "I think that's your ride." I smiled.

I turned to the confused brunette who took her phone out, when she flipped it open she turned bright red and placed her hand in front of her mouth.

"You're not going to make him wait are you?" Asked Aqua, she had a smug smile on her face.

Olette gave me and Aqua a tight hug before she ran outside, when we heard a door slam downstairs, Aqua and I jumped in front of my bedroom window to see what was happening outside. Will you look at that, an over excited couple hugging middle in the streets at 5 PM.

"I take it you were the one who called him?" She asked me, she had a small smile on her face.

I looked at the couple and darted my eyes back to the car, in the drivers seat sat a young, blonde male. "Anything for our friends." I whispered. I grabbed Aqua's hand and squeezed it tight. The one who was driving opened his car door and stepped outside. Aqua let out a small gasp, I felt her look at me and then back at the window. Roxas Moore, was standing outside my house in five years. Would he still know where my bedroom window is? I hope not. I just need him not to look up, don't look up, please don't look up. I chanted my 'please don't look up' curse for another 5 times only to realize that our eyes already met. I stared at him, and he stared at me.

"Xion." Began Aqua, she moved away from the window and left me to stare. Roxas hates me, I know he is good to his friends, but why would he drive Hayner to my house? I mean, he knows this is my house, he couldn't have forgotten, we always used to walk home together. He probably didn't want Hayner to go to my house alone, or maybe he doesn't want those two walking home alone at night, or maybe he wanted to see me. Yeah right, who am I kidding, he isn't that good of a person.

I closed my curtains, making sure I stopped staring. He has his reasons for hating me and I have mine. It doesn't matter if we have the same friends or share and unusual history together, I lost all hope on restoring friendship long ago and I'm pretty sure he has too. He came because he felt like it, it has nothing to do with me.

"Xion!"

Startled I turned to my blue haired friend, I felt something rolling from my cheek.

"You were glaring and crying at the same time." She said.

I was crying? When? Did he see me cry?! "Don't tell me he saw?" I asked. If he saw then I'm dead.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't." She whispered.

I groaned. "He's gonna rub it in my face at school tomorrow, I just know it." I heard the car drive away. Did I scare him off somehow?

"Relax." She giggled. "If he does, just give him a witty comeback like you always do, or you can kick his butt with you awesome boxing moves." She laughed while punching the air.

I smiled at her. "Want me to walk you home? it's half past six."

She got up and smiled at me. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Things went fast from then on, I walked Aqua home and went with my usual Sunday 6 PM routine. I went to the park and bought some sea salt ice cream, I sat on a bench and stared at the pond and thought of the little things, I usually do this with Axel every time he picks me up from school or after one of my boxing matches. I also used to do this with Roxas, we would sit on top of the clock tower which is located in the towns squire, and eat ice cream together and talk about our day, sometimes Axel would join us.

I finished my ice cream and went back home, when I arrived Larxene asked me if I wanted any dinner but I declined, my stomach wasn't up to it. I brushed my teeth and jumped on my bed, I was too tired to change into my pajamas so I just slept in my underwear. I set my alarm clock and closed my eyes.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_My first boxing match, I was 14 years old and I was freaking out after Axel gave me the worst pep talk ever. I remember Sora telling me something important. I was so nervous that I couldn't breath. 'Xion, you don't need to use your fists as your weapon, your friends are your power, and don't you forget it!' His words reached me, because after he told me this, I was able to defeat my opponent in one hit, and after the referee declared me as the winner, I saw Aqua, Terra, Sora, Vanitas, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Namine and Kairi sitting on the sixth row screaming out my name, Axel jumping on me, crying and yelling 'that's my girl' and I remember a blond standing in the corner applauding-_

And this is the hateful moment when your alarm clock goes off, 5:30 AM. I turned it off and got dressed in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, I grabbed my running shoes, keys and went downstairs. When I was done getting ready, I went on with my Monday morning jog.

It's a thirty minute run trough my neighborhood, nothing major, it's something I do to keep myself in shape.

I returned home at 6:00 AM, I dumped my clothes somewhere in my room and took a shower. When I was done, I got dressed in my school uniform, a knee high long skirt, a white shirt covered with a black jacket and a matching tie. I grabbed my bag and collected my school books, pencils and of course Riku's notebook. I looked my alarm clock, 6:45 AM.

I went downstairs and headed to the kitchen, I grabbed a bowl with cereal and sat at the breakfast table.

"good morning."

I turned around and saw Larxene, her hair was a mess and her eyes were red, she probably didn't sleep last night.

"Bad date?" I asked, feeling a smile forming on my face.

She opened the fridge and glared at me. "Funny." Was all she said. "Who's socks are those?" She asked me while pointing inside the fridge.

"I'm pretty sure they're Demyx." I said.

She walked outside the kitchen and walked upstairs, there was a loud scream but I ignored it. Two minutes later my brother Xemnas came down stairs wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans, Zexion sometimes takes pictures of him and sells them to fans. My brother is pretty popular with the ladies.

"Morning." I smiled.

He sat in front of me and had one eye closed. "What are you smiling at?" He mumbled, probably still half asleep.

"Is that a bad imitation of Xigbar?" I asked amused.

"Shut up, I would have hit you if you weren't this cute." He said while pinching my cheek.

Me and Xemnas had an good relationship at home, outside is another story. He likes to play the bad boy type around girls, so baby sisters aren't invited, but that's alright cause big brothers aren't invited to school.

I finished my breakfast and went out, I took the public bus and luckily there was a seat open. When I reached my stop I got out and crossed the street, in front of the school I saw Riku waiting for me to deliver his notebook. Riku Vaughn, well build, smart, handsome, athletic and tall. I ran up to him.

"Hello Riku."

"Hey Xion, good to see you." He smiled at me. Okay, good sign!

I opened my bag and handed him his notebook. "Thank you for letting me borrow your notebook."

He nodded. "No problem, you were away for a while so it's only natural you needed some help."

"Yeah." Great, now I look stupid.

"But you were awesome tough, I followed your matches on television." He admitted.

I blushed. "You have?" I asked. I was away from school for two months because of the regional boxing championship, and as awesome as I was, I won. Today is my first day back in school.

"Yeah, you were awesome miss champion." He smiled at me again.

I grinned. "Wanna walk to class together?" I asked.

He just nodded.

The two of us spend the whole ten minutes laughing at each others jokes, not how I pictured this moment, but it's alright, for now.

**Okay, liked it? Yes it's a Roxas x Xion story but the love between those two will come in the near future, anyways those who say that 12 siblings are not possible, all I have to say is that I have 24 siblings so stop yelling nonsense.**

**I have a problem (read profile) which is the reason why I can't update fast, but I do my best!**

**Anyways, review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_My unusual kind of protector…_

Best way to start the first day of the week? Do you really need to ask? It's history class! Why do I sound so excited? I have mutual feelings about this school subject, I'm really good at it, but I'm not particularly happy about the students in this class, although Riku is a BIG exception, this is the only class I share with him, that and PE.

I walked inside the classroom which is always funny, first you hear loud noises of students chatting, and then the girl who had been absent for a while suddenly shows up. I walked towards my seat and took out two books from my schoolbag, placed it on my desk and turned my head towards the window and stared outside, I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

Well you can't really blame them for staring, I mean, I was fighting on live television for 2 months.

Kingdom academy, a high school that has too much money, teachers and students. Why you ask? Because this is the only high school in Traverse town, from Sunday to Thursday, since we have a lot of students, the school organizes a lot of field trips and dances, also with holidays, they always have these cheesy themes.

I only went to two school dances in my tree years in Kingdom academy, the reason why I mostly don't attend them is because I usually have boxing matches on those days, the main reason is because I'm always dateless, on my first dance my date was Zexion, I was a first year and Larxene and Zexion were still in the same school as me in that time, Zexion was in his fourth year and Larxene was in her third. (Her date ditched her at the end.) My second dance was a disaster, I was two hours late and when I got there everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was drunk. I was helping Aqua who kept throwing up, while Sora kept hugging me saying 'If we were a dog, I'd call you cucumber' while crying, over and over, I was also keeping a 'perverted' Hayner away from Olette who was sound asleep behind me, Terra was giving a strip tease and declared himself virgin or maiden, I don't remember. Namine was out cold and Kairi was doodling on her face, while laughing like some maniac. (I had my hands full, I couldn't save her, FORGIVE ME NAMINE!) Pence was crying somewhere about Vanitas calling him fat, and Roxas was standing on stage pointing and cursing at everyone and screaming on how much he hates milk.

Well, I only looked after Pence, Kairi, Namine, Aqua and Olette at that point (Sora wouldn't leave me alone), and Vanitas made sure everyone on his side didn't do anything fatal, all the other kids were either watching Terra or Roxas, knocked out or fighting over weird things.

Yeah, I don't like dances, or field trips, or school.

Why I hate school? Ladies and gentlemen please look one seat next to me and then two rows down. Roxas Moore, all the girls see him as cute, handsome, mature, funny, elegant and as the future owner of the world wide N.B toys company. Well ladies, I can tell you what the real Roxas is like, immature, hate's losing and even tough you might find his height adorable, he's very self-conscious about it. (he's a head shorter then me) I happen to know that he drinks milk, three times a day, and he HATES it.

The teacher walked in and so, the day started. Our history teacher is Mulan Fa, she's a real feminist and her family also owns the gym I train at.

I stared at my book hoping that she wouldn't notice that I wasn't paying attention, listening to the Chinese war for the millionth time, honestly, ninety percent of the class was either sleeping, passing notes or daydreaming.

The lesson was over, there was still a few minutes left before the bell would rang. I saw Ms Fa approaching my desk, she placed a neatly folded note on my book and charged at three boys in the back who were about to start a fight.

I opened the note. _Saw you on television, you go girl! _I smiled and put my books and the note inside my bag. The bell started ringing, everyone stood up and left the classroom.

My next two classes were alright, I had music from Ariel Atlantica, who also happens to be one of Aqua's four older sisters. She's currently engaged to a guy, I think his name was Eric. After music I had French from Adam Ceil, there was a rumor about him 5 years ago, about being an ex gangster and that he went with the name 'beast', but after he married the librarian Belle he became a really nice guy.

Well I never believed that rumor till Xigbar told me that he actually arrested Mr. Ceil three times.

Finally, LUNCH BREAK HAS ARRIVED! I raced to my locker and grabbed my lunch, afterwards I ran towards the rooftop to see Kairi, alone and eating.

I leaned against the door and tried to put on a sexy smile. "Hey." I called out to her.

I watched her turning her head towards me, she had an enormous smile on her face. "Hey." Dang she's SO cute!

Still leaning against the door, I grinned. "Marry me?" I asked.

She took on her thinking face and then finally replied. "Sure."

"YES!" I yelled while throwing my fist in the air.

She laughed and pointed at the empty spot next to her. I sat down I took out my fresh croissant, giving her half. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Dunno." She replied. "I was expecting Aqua to be here before me, I'm kinda surprised actually, she isn't the type of person to be late."

"Oh, Ariel told me that Aqua's absent today." I said.

She gave me an apple and sighed. "Oh that boring, Namine can't join us either. She told me she had an important engagement she had to attend." She said imitating Namine's Voice.

At that exact moment, Olette came in running and panting. "Sorry I'm late!" She yelled. "Did I miss anything."

I started at Olette for a moment, turned to Kairi and then back at Olette. "I proposed." I said, raising my hand.

"And I said yes." Said Kairi, raising her hand also. "We were discussing our wedding plans."

Olette looked at us. "Oh, so nothing new." She sighed and sat next to me. She threw a magazine in front of me. "So, when were you gonna tell us about THAT?" She asked.

I looked at the magazine that was in front of me, and froze. A picture of me wearing one of Kairi's hand made dresses. NO FREAKING WAY. "THAT'S ME!" I screamed.

Kairi snatched the color filled book from my hands and gasped. "THAT'S MY DRESS!" She squealed.

"Looks like Xion's fame is the ticket to your success, Kairi." Olette smiled at the two of us. "But Xion, is it true you were asked to do a movie?"

I nodded. "Yeah, a movie and two commercials." I answered. CRAP, I shouldn't have said that.

"XION IS BECOMING FAMOUS!" Kairi started screaming again. "Oh my god, I'm friends with a celebrity!"

Both Kairi and Olette grabbed my shoulders and bored their eyes in my skull. "Did you accept?" Their voices were heavy. I have a feeling that if I say no that I wont be able to leave this rooftop.

"W-well, I haven't replied yet." I answered truthfully. "I'm only good at boxing, and I'm not really pretty to be a model, and I can't act at all." I said, taking a bite from my apple.

Kairi and Olette looked at each other. "Xion, I really think you should do it. Think of acting as just training for your next boxing match."

"Yeah, and is this the face of someone who isn't pretty?" Asked Kairi, holding up the magazine. "Just try it out." She smiled.

I stared at the photo, my face looked natural, almost calm. I sighed. Its not that I think I can't do it, I just want to be boxing. "I'll think about it."

"Say, why was it that no one comes here again?" Asked Kairi.

I looked at Olette and smiled. "Cause this place is haunted."

Kairi jumped up, grabbed her bag and made a run for it. After laughing like crazy together with Olette I stared at my watch and realized that we still had 15 minutes till next class.

I felt Olette tap my shoulder. "Don't think about it, just do it." She smiled at me and left. Probably to tell Kairi that the haunted thing was just a joke.

I leaned against the fence and stared at the magazine. I looked at my picture and sighed, turning my head to the left, I closed my eyes thinking whenever I should do it or not.

Suddenly I felt someone snatching the magazine from my hands. My eyes shot open, I turned to the person in front of me.

"What the, Roxas?!" I yelled. I almost mistook him for Namine, because of his height. "Give it back!" I said, trying to take the magazine with MY picture I might add, away from him, but failing. Thinking of something else, I quickly raised my leg to kick him, only for him to doge it.

"Too slow." He shook his head. "As student body president, I won't allow this inside the school." He glared at me.

Mad, I pointed at his chest. "You're just using your position to annoy me, don't think I didn't see you and Sora with those 'adult' books this morning, so don't go all honor student on me."

What is he trying to play? He always approaches me when he's alone just to insult me, this isn't new. When he's with his group he just ignores me, but the whole school knows we don't get along.

He smirked at me. "I bet you enjoyed your freedom these two months."

I glared at him. Just got back and he wants to fight already?

"I didn't know you read this stuff?" He mumbled. He stared at Olette's magazine.

I saw his eyes widening. What- WAIT! I snatched the book from his hands and hid it behind my back. "What I read is none of your business!" I yelled, I felt my face heathen up from embarrassment. "It's Olette's." I whispered. He saw? DAMN IT, he saw the picture!

He coughed. "I didn't come here to waste my time picking fights with you."

Seriously? "Then you came here to waste MY time because?" I asked.

He pretended to cough again and looked away from my face. "To find out why your were crying last night." His eyes were cold, almost scary.

So he did see? What do I say? I felt my heart beating faster and faster by the second. "W-why were you in front of my house at 5 PM?" I asked.

"To bring Hayner to Olette." He glared. He took a step closer, his head reaching my chest and his face looking up, making him less scary looking. "What's your excuse?" He asked.

"Uhn," responding without thinking I took a step back. "I- don't know." I glared.

He took a few steps back and smirked. "By the way, a little birdie told me you have a crush on Riku."

I felt my face turning red. How did he know?! The smile on his face got only wider when I responded.

"I feel bad to burst your bubble, but Riku already has his eyes on a 'female' student, if you know what I mean!" He laughed. I could hear the school bell ringing.

That hit a landmine, for the first time in a long time, Roxas had actually pissed me off for real, mad and insulted I stared at the ground, ready to kick him where it hurt the most.

I watched him walking towards the door, when he turned around, his smile fell. What's with that face?

"Hey Xion!"

My eyes snapped open.

"It was pretty." He showed me one of his most nicest faces, which he hasn't given me in a long time.

Huh?

I watched him walk away. Pretty? I remembered the magazine he saw. I placed my fingers on my lips. "He thinks the picture's pretty?" I asked myself, I could feel my heart beating faster.

No, I must have misheard him. He said PETTY.

I made up my mind. I'm doing the movie and the commercials, just to show him how PRETTY I really am.

Without realizing it, I stopped breathing. I placed my fingers on my lips again, and slowly waited till my heart stopped flipping over in my chest. "Did he just call me Xion?"

He hasn't called me by my name since the misunderstanding with Ventus. So why did he-?

Feeling sick I grabbed my bag and chased after him, only to see that he already left.

He was probably just messing with me, I went to homeroom where I saw Roxas again (he was ignoring my presence completely). My teacher is Wendy Darling she also gives English, she has three children, Jane, Danny and Peter. She's like a mother figure to the most of us.

I was one of the first ones to be inside the classroom, I sat between Namine and Olette, Kairi was sitting next to Sora who was sitting next to Riku. In the back was Vanitas and Roxas, talking to Hayner about something that didn't interest me much, Pence was consoling Terra who just found out that Aqua was absent today.

Namine, Olette and I were watching how people we didn't know walked inside the class room, I would sometimes try to turn my eyes at where Riku was sitting, but Namine caught me getting sidetracked from our 'exanimate the strangers' project. I didn't mean to look bored or irritated, it was just the thing that Roxas said about Riku that bugged me. Does her really have someone he likes? I haven't seen him with any other girls besides Kairi, and everyone knows she likes Sora, accept Sora himself. But what do I really know about Riku? He's handsome, I shouldn't be surprised if he already had a girlfriend.

My thoughts were interrupted by the English teacher who just walked in. She clapped in her hands to get everyone's attention and gave us all a welcoming smile.

"Everyone, I have some exciting news!" She said. "During our schools festival which isn't far from now, our class will hold a play written by Vanitas, it's called 'Lied to and Betrayed."

We always knew Vanitas had a soft spot for literature, but he never showed his work to any of us, I'm surprised he showed it to miss Darling though. I'm curious, I always wanted to know what kind of things he wrote, I always imagined him to be into poetry since he wrote one for Sora's birthday a long time ago, but I never thought he would write a school play. Excited on finding out, I turned to Namine who smiled at me.

I'd call Vanitas unique, a guy you don't meet everyday. He's quiet. and I still remember how he introduced himself to the teachers on our first day of high school. 'My name is Vanitas Brave, don't use my name. I'm a guy, and I don't have anything in particular that I like, if I had to choose, I'd choose coffee, and I hate everything that breathes.' Teachers and students that didn't know him were speechless, unlike them, all of us who DID know him thought he had snapped, since he was never open about himself. At the end of the day, Terra pushed Hayner down because he was so afraid that he almost called 911.

"The play is about two sisters in the Victorian era, one who thinks she's happily married and currently expecting a child, the other who has been having small affairs with men closest to her sister."

Impressed, almost everyone started clapping in their hands while looking at Vanitas.

Miss Darling wrote the names on the main characters and their relationships on the whiteboard.

"Elizabeth is the older sister, who is currently nine months pregnant and married to Edward who has been having an affair with Mable, Elizabeth's younger sister." Explained the teacher. "Elizabeth's and Mable's father had arranged an arranged marriage for Mable, but Mable was already secretly engaged to the head butler Walter, who wasn't only Mable's secret lover, but he had also dedicated his life to Elizabeth and vowed his loyalty to her." She took out a large box and placed it on her desk. "Mable promised Edward to runaway together, but the very next day, Mable was found inside her room, poisoned." She finally said. "Basically, the story is about a household that has been lied to and betrayed."

I'm really impressed right now.

When it was my turn, I stood up and walked towards the desk and took out a piece of paper from the box. I opened it and sighed. I had a feeling I was getting the lead, but I didn't want to have it.

Trying not too look disappointed I tried to give my best smile. "I'm Elizabeth, who's Edward!?" I asked.

"Xion, we're married!" Yelled an overly excited voice.

I turned to my left and saw Sora waving at me, I blew a kiss at him causing most of my classmates to laugh.

Namine showed me her paper and smiled. "We're sisters!" I didn't believe my eyes when I read the name 'Mable' on her paper, isn't that role a bit extreme? Not that I think she can't handle it- well, she does seem excited about it, I shouldn't worry.

Getting excited I looked over at Olette. "What role did you get?"

Olette smiled at me. "I'm helping out with the set designers, good thing you two got the lead tough, I think this is a really good chance for you to improve your acting skills for the movie." Olette smiled at me and walked towards Terra who also seemed to be in charge of the set.

My smile fell when Olette brought up the movie, which I completely forgot about. Yes, I did decide to do it but I don't know if I'll actually enjoy doing it.

Kairi jumped on the table. "Everyone, I need to know your sizes to make the costumes, please write them down and the role you're playing."

Everything went fast from that point on, roles were divided, scripts were given out, plans were made and I got distracted by a certain, silver haired, handsome prince, every now and then. Vanitas gave the job of story teller to Aqua seeing how she was absent today and wasn't able to get a role for the play, Hayner is playing Richard, the father of Elizabeth and Mable and Pence has the role of Maria, yes a girl. Maria is Elizabeth's caretaker and is in charge of the delivery of the child.

Ironically, the person who has the role of Walter, Mable's hubby and Elizabeth's (My) slave is none other then Roxas. Riku had the role of John, sadly, Mable's fiancé. Yes, I am extremely disappointed by this.

After homeroom I had art class together with Sora and Hayner. I know the boys sided with the enemy, but in truth, when Roxas isn't around, they are openly honest about their feelings and talk about the good old days before I ruined it. Not that they KNEW about what happened between Roxas and I. Only Aqua and Olette know. Sora is a really good friend of mine, he alongside with Vanitas, they immediately knew that I was a girl when I first met them, which made them one of my favorite guys in the group. Hayner is a friend, I guess, he's just not one of my favorites, not that I dislike him. He used to bully me for a little while, till Axel and Roxas made him stop. If I had to describe Hayner in one word, I'd call him a toilet, don't ask, just accept it, I tend to get angry at him when he doesn't take care of Olette properly.

"What are you painting?" Asked Hayner.

I looked at my strange painting of a… something? CRAP, I wasn't paying attention. "You can't tell?" I asked in an arrogant tone, trying hard not to let him know I accidentally messed up the colors. "Its obviously you." I grinned.

"Wha?" He looked at my painting again and then back at me. "I don't see it."

Sora who was sitting next to me looked at the painting and then at Hayner. "Are you blind, this looks exactly like you!" He laughed.

"You three, less chatting and more brushing." Said miss Porter.

Hayner gave us a look but continued painting.

"Hey, I saw miss porter's husband last week." Whispered Hayner.

I turned to him with wide eyes. "You're kidding, is it true that he's like a gorilla?" I asked. Our art teacher Jane Porter brought a man from a jungle 5 years ago, she said he was raised by gorilla's and that he was wild or something.

"Well?" Asked Sora, he was probably just as curious as I was.

Hayner turned to us and smirked. "He's a debutant."

Sora and I both sighed at the same time. "Well, that's just-

"Boring." Hayner finished our sentences.

I looked at Sora's painting, it was pure white, as in he hasn't started painting yet even after 30 minutes of class. I looked over at Hayner's, it looked like a brown puddle with green dots.

"What are you painting?" I asked Hayner. "A dog?"

Hayner glared at me. "Its Olette." I slowly backed down, knowing he would go berserk any second. "Can't you see it?" He yelled, while jumping on our table, I felt Sora grabbing my arm pulling me off my seat, away from the lunatic. "Look! These are her beautiful, soft, caring and kind green eyes, and THIS is her soft and silky brown hair and this-"

"Mister Albert! If you don't sit down right now you have to stay after class!" Yelled our teacher again, interrupting his outburst.

The bell rang, it was lunch break again and I stood up from my seat saying my goodbyes to the two boys who were going to a certain spiky haired blonde.

I went outside to the schools garden, hoping to see a certain guy, and yes, today was my lucky day. I saw Riku sitting on a bench eating an apple. Trying my hardest not to blush I approached the bench he was sitting on, he gave me a kind smile when he noticed me.

I smiled back. "Mind if I sit next to you?" I asked, holding up the script for the play.

He shook his head. "Not at all, go ahead."

The smile on my face wouldn't tone down, it became bigger and bigger by the second. "So, you're John, right?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yeah, and you're Elizabeth, your lucky to be the lead."

Still smiling I tried to give him a strange look. "Really? Hey, do we have any parts together?" I asked referring to the play.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I haven't read the script yet, wanna read it together, right now?" He asked.

OH MY GOD. SAY YES, SAY YES! I happily nodded my head and nervously flipped trough the book with him. We stopped reading when we hit the part of Elizabeth committing suicide after the child doesn't survive the delivery.

"O-oh, so I'm dying?" Okay, now I'm nervous. I'm playing a depressed and dark woman now? I thought she was supposed to be the happy housewife. Oh please Xion, happy housewife's don't exist.

"It seems so." Riku flipped the page. "Ah look, Mable wakes up right after Elizabeth dies." He exclaimed.

I jumped up. Wow, he seems to be really excited. "S-so who poisoned her?" I asked.

Wow, Vanitas really needs to become a writer.

I flipped the next page and almost screamed. "Walter confesses his crime in front of Elizabeth's coffin, proving his loyalty to her, he gets inside the coffin with her and is buried alive!" I felt a shiver running trough my spine. Oh GROSS, I have to be inside a coffin with Roxas?!

"That Vanitas sure has talent." I heard Riku say.

I smiled at him. "He does, doesn't he?" I asked. "Not just writing, poetry and stuff, he's amazing at it!" I said proudly.

He smiled at me. "Funny, I didn't know you two we're friends, when I first got here I always thought he was a loner."

I shook my head. "No, not at all, you should really get to know him better, he's cousins with Sora." I explained. "He may seem gloomy but he's just really shy."

He nodded his head and started laughing. "So, your friends with Vanitas and Sora, I never knew that."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I grinned. "Like, I have a Disney obsession, when I was a kid I would dress up with my brother Vexen and we would sing Disney sings together when no one was home." Actually, Vexen and I still do that from time to time. I turned to Riku who was trying hard not to laugh at everything I said. "I also hate it when I get compared to a boy, its because I used to have really short hair when I was younger and people used to make fun of it." I smiled. "It was so traumatizing that I became a boxer, but it only became worse."

"But most girls in this school have short hair, right?" He asked.

Yes they do, and guess who's fault that is. Roxas once told his fan club that he likes girls with short hair. Suddenly, all the girls cut their hair just to get Roxas to like them.

I gave him a look. "Y-yeah." The girl he likes, I wonder is she has short hair. If so, does that mean that he likes girls that have short hair too? Then, if I want him to like me, does that mean I have to cut my hair? NO XION, don't cut your hair just because of a boy.

"Short hair, I never thought about it till now, personally I think I prefer personality over hairstyles."

I felt my face burning up in a flash. "O-oh, I see." Xion, just because he said that, doesn't mean he was talking about you. Okay, skip the uncomfortable silence, what am I gonna say now? "Oh d-did you know I was asked to do a movie?"

His eyes winded. "Seriously? So the champion's becoming an actress?" He asked.

I heard excitement in his voice. "Yeah, its nothing big, just a minor role, I'm kinda nervous though." I nervously shifted my eyes to the ground.

I head a chuckle escape from his lips. Ah, here it comes. The usual 'I never thought you could get nervous' speech.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, its just that you look so natural at everything you do." He gave me a warm smile. "I figured that a school play or a part in a movie would be nothing compared to the things you have already accomplished."

Well I'm only human, still, I feel flattered that he thinks so highly of me. "Thanks, that made me feel better." I said, trying to hide my tomato face with my hair.

The bell rang.

"So what do you have right now?" He asked.

I took out my schedule. YES. "I have science!" I yelled excited. "You?" I asked.

He looked at me while his hand ran trough his hair. "I have art." He made a face.

Ohh, so he isn't an artist huh?

I smiled at him. "Just so you know, Hayner pissed off miss Porter so she's a little alarmed, don't try anything unless you want to stay after class."

He laughed again. "Good advice, thanks."

I waved at him while walking back inside the school. I LOVE science, not just because I'm awesome at it, but because its being taught by the nicest man I know, Geppetto Moore. Yes, you heard me right, Geppetto is related to Roxas, his grandfather to be exact. He was the one who created the NB toys company, when he retired he became a teacher and handed the company down to his son Pinocchio, Roxas his father.

I just love Geppetto, he's so nice, even now. When Roxas and I stopped being friends, he was still kind to me and gave me advice. He was also the one who advised Axel to teach me boxing and he was also the one who inspirited Saïx to become an artist.

I was the first one to be inside the classroom. "Good afternoon uncle Geppetto." I greeted him.

He took a good look at me and smiled. "Ah Xion, good to see you're back." He patted my head and pointed at the hooks at the corner of the classroom. "Why don't you get yourself a lab coat and sit down, I need to get some supplies for today's experiment."

I smiled a him and nodded. I tied my hair in a bun and grabbed a lab coat from the hooks I sat by the desk in font of the class room.

After a few minutes, other student had arrived, not one of my favorites though. Yuffie, Fuu and Seifer. Yuffie was a nice girl, only she has this competitive attitude towards me, especially in the martial arts category. When we're not at school, she would literally yell 'prepare yourself Xion' and attack me from out of nowhere. Fuu doesn't like me either, she's the president of the Roxas fan club and since Roxas and I aren't really, ya know, on good terms. BOOM. I became the fan clubs arch enemy number one. If they only knew what kind of relationship Roxas and I used to have, they'd kill me. Seifer is a rude, perverted jerk that has no decent personality whatsoever, I hate him just as much as Roxas.

I stared at the whiteboard not wanting to make any contact with them.

I saw Seifer approaching me. Dang it. He took a seat next to me and laughed. I tried my best to keep myself from making him cry his eyeballs out. Okay Xion, breathe, count from ten to zero with out giving him any attention and he will leave on his own.

"So Xion, I saw you in television the other day-

I balled my hands into fists knowing he was gonna give me some perverted remark. Ten… Nine… Eight…

"You were all sweaty, you should-

Stopping at five, I grabbed him by the collar and yanked his ear close enough by my mouth. "Finish it, and I'll make sure you'll never be able to say the word television again." I whispered, I threw him on the ground.

He whistled.

I stood up from my seat causing my chair to fall backwards, I saw Yuffie standing up too, probably ready to defend Seifer. No problem, I can handle her with my hands tied to my back.

Glaring at Yuffie, I heard Fuu yelling Roxas his name, I looked up and saw him walking inside the classroom with Hayner.

I grabbed my chair and sat down. Seifer stood up and leaned to my lever. "Saved by the bratty pres."

Oh yes, YOU were defiantly saved, idiot.

Hayner and I exchanged looks.

He had a concerned look on his face, I just smiled at him hoping he wouldn't think they tried anything on me. Which they did.

Kairi came running in the class room, all happy go lucky followed by other students I don't know. She sat next to me saying that she was my lab partner for the day.

Uncle Geppetto walked in and told everyone to get a lab coat and a partner. He told us to carefully follow the instructions on the whiteboard while he handed out the instruments. He also said that the intern teacher who I don't know the name from was going to give class today, apparently uncle Geppetto has to be at a conference.

Carefully trying not to mess up, Kairi stared at the tube like it was some wild animal.

"Professor Kairi, please do not drop the bluish liquid in the weird, magical pink lemonade."

Kairi just laughed. "You're silly Xion." She looked at the tube and blinked. "Is it supposed to have that color?" She asked.

I leaned in and took a look. "Yeah, its supposed to get purple."

Kairi and I faced each other and had a special high five moment. "Intern teacher!" Yelled Kairi. "We're done over here!"

I heard Hayner complain and Roxas groan. I chuckled hearing that they messed up. I felt Kairi tugging my coat, I turned to her and she gave me one of those pleading puppy eyes.

I shook my head.

"Please, can we help them?" She begged again

This time it was my turn to groan, I turned to the table behind me. "Need help?" I asked.

Roxas replied with a big no but Hayner pushed him out of his way. "YEAH." He yelled.

I took out my notes and let Hayner study them since Roxas refused my help, I watched him stare at the tube like Kairi did. "Its not a wild animal Roxas." I said trying to irritate him. "Kairi, could you get the- weird, magical, pink lemonade?"

Hayner raised his eyebrow. "Weird, magical, pink lemonade?" He asked.

I grinned. "She understands it better that way.

I heard Roxas chuckle. Hayner and I froze, he is LAUGHING because of ME? "Do we need to call 911?" Asked Hayner.

I took out my phone from my pocket and shoved it in his hands. "Its on speed dial, hurry up before he snaps." Hayner laughed and returned my phone to me.

"Xion, here!" I turned around and saw Kairi with the light pink substance.

I heard giggling from Fuu's table, suspicious I took the pink tube from her. "Who gave you this?" I asked Kairi.

She smiled at me, she was almost just as innocent as Namine. "Yuffie."

I nodded and watched Kairi clean up our table, I turned to Hayner. "Okay so all we need to do is mixing this with the blue liquid." I smiled. I noticed the giggles from Yuffie and Fuu getting louder. Ignoring them, I poured it inside the tube and something weird happened.

"Xion, is it supposed to turn black?" Asked Hayner.

Roxas shook his head. "No it isn't."

Hayner was getting the intern teacher leaving me and Roxas to stare at the tube. I turned off the flame.

"Roxas look out!" I heard a girl scream.

I noticed smoke coming from the black liquid, not paying attention I felt Roxas grabbing my waist and pulling me away from the table. I felt my heart beating faster, I looked at the table and truth to be told, I was speechless. "What?" Confused and nervous.

"Why is your table melting?" Asked Kairi.

I looked at the table again and felt like I just got struck by lightning. Everyone surrounded the table and the intern teacher tried to calm everyone down, Hayner ran towards us asking what happened, but we were too dumb folded to even tell him.

"Roxas?" I noticed he hasn't let go of me yet, causing most of the girls in class to glare at me.

"What?" He spat.

Still staring at the table and ignoring the arrogance in his voice I had a nervous smile on my face. "Thanks for saving me." I mumbled.

I felt his grip around my waist loosen up. I head him whispering a 'no problem' when he did.

We were all send home because of the incident.

While sitting in the bus I recalled what happened in the science lab. I never had a accident like that before. Not understanding why the substance melted I remembered Kairi saying she received the pink liquid from Yuffie.

My eyes winded from shock. Have they gone insane? No, Seifer's stupid but he isn't THAT stupid, it was either Fuu or Yuffie's idea. I tightened my grip on my bag. They better not think that I'll let them get away with this. My face was probably really ugly right now.

I huffed. If Roxas hadn't saved me, I would have been in real trouble.

Wait, Roxas saved me? Is he protecting me now? Well I guess its natural so save someone, even if you hate them right?

But, why didn't he let go of me till I thanked him? Am I thinking too much? Does this mean he doesn't want to see me get hurt? After all, he did say I was pretty.

I blushed. Noticing I reached my stop I got out of the bus and walked home.

Roxas, I just don't get him anymore.

When I finally got home I immediately called for a family conference, well, those who were present which was Zexion who was mad at me or yelling because he was about to get to the 'good part' of his romance novel, Demyx just stared at the chimney as if he was expecting someone to climb down, don't get scared when suddenly yells Santa, Xemnas was listening to music and wasn't listening to me, Larxene wasn't doing anything as usual but still complained, Luxord was half asleep and Axel was actually the only one who paid attention to me.

"Okay, maybe I should do this when everyone is present but I wanna get this over with, I-

"Are you pregnant?" Screamed Larxene, interrupting me.

Luxord who was suddenly wide awake jumped up. "Who's the daddy?" They asked cracking their knuckles. While Xemnas gave me a thumbs up and mouthed 'score', probably having no idea what Larxene just screamed.

Axel pushed Larxene from the couch. "What did you want to say Xion?" A few seconds later, Larxene threw hew shoe at him.

I smiled. "I think I want to accept the movie offer."

**TAAARRRR TAAARRR TAARRR, My back is killing me. Anyways, Chapter two is out, enjoy! Feel free to wait for Chapter three if you have the patience!**


End file.
